Charlie and Lola: The Eight Pages
by Alphonse Elric's Lover
Summary: What if Lola told her friends a different scary story? Takes place durring "BOO! Made you jump."


"All right everyone." Charlie said. "It's time for bed." "But we haven't even had a scary story yet." Lola whined. "Oh yes!" Marv cried. "We must have a scary story." "I don't like scary stories." Lotta hid under her blanket. "Don't worry Lotta." Lola said to her friend. "It's just a story, none of it's real." "Is this another one of your attempts to make us jump?" Charlie asked. "Maybe," Lola said slyly. "But maybe not." "Well, if it is," Charlie sat down next to Marv. "It's not going to work, but give it a shot anyway." "Great!" Lola cried. "This is a story that my big friend told me just a few days ago, but I'm adding my own little twist. Once upon a time..." There were 4 children. 2 big boys that looked slightly like Charlie and Marv, and 2 little girls that looked slightly like Lola and Lotta. One day, they decided to go on an adventure in the dark, eerie woods, they were in for a little excitement. They wandered deep into the forest. Soon, they realized they'd gone too far, and they found themselves in the worst part of the forest they could be... The Woods Of Terror. Once one enters these woods, there's no getting out... unless you play a game. The game calls for a flashlight and a radio. In this game, you have to risk your life to walk around the forest, using the flashlight to find eight pages with a single note. But hold on... there's a catch. You have to be quick about it, or else HE will catch you. That's where the radio comes in. If you hear the radio go into static, you best run and run quick, or he will catch you, and you do not want to be caught by HIM. Who is this person I speak of? The oh so terrifying... SLENDERMAN! If he catches you, you are a goner for sure. Despite being quitley terrified, the children accepted the challenge and began playing. It took the children awhile, with a few turning arounds, but they finally found their first page. The page said "HELP ME!". Frightened, the children continued on to find the last seven pages. They walked up to a red truck. They looked around and found another page. On it was "FOLLOWS". The children looked around, trying to find exactly what could be following them. They saw nothing, so they continued on. "This place sure is scary." Lotta cried. "I'm scared too, Lotta." Lola hugged onto her. "But we can't give up." Marv said. "We already have two pages." "Marv's right." Charlie agreed. "We must continue if we're going to make it out of here alive." The girls nodded and continued to follow. Soon, they came up to a dead white tree. "Look!" Charlie cried out. "Another note." They have found the third note. It said "ALWAYS WATCHES, HAS NO EYES." It was rather perculiar. "What watches and has no eyes?" Marv asked. Suddenly, the radio went into static. "Oh no!" The children cried and looked forward. In front of them, just a few feet away, with a faceless head, was SLENDERMAN! "DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" Marv shouted, covering his eyes. "RUN!" Charlie cried, and all the children began running. They didn't stop until they were sure they were safe. "That was scary." Lola whined. "Don't worry. We're safe now." Charlie comforted. "Hey look! Another note!" The children saw that they were near some tanks. On the tanks was a note. It said "RUN AWAY!" "Yeah, a little late for that!" Marv yelled angrily. "Now, now Marv." Charlie reassured. "There's no need for that. We still have four more pages to find." "Do you think we'll find them Charlie?" Lola asked frighteningly. "We have to Lola." Charlie told her. "Or we're dead for sure." "Look!" Lotta was pointing at a blue truck. On it was another note. Marv ran up to it and took it. "It says DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" Marv shouted. Suddenly, the radio went into static again. "Marv! Get away from there!" Charlie shouted. "What?" Marv shouted back. Suddenly, long black arms wrapped themselves around Marv's waist. The children screamed in terror. Marv picked up a nearby rock and slammed it onto the arms, making SLENDERMAN let go. "RUN!" And all the children started running. They made their way to the bathhouse, the worst part of the game ever. "I don't want to go in there." Lotta cried. "We don't got a choice." Charlie said as the radio continued to static. "AH!" Lola cried. "Charlie! He's right behind us!" Charlie looked behind and saw SLENDERMAN just twelve feet away. "Quick! Inside!" The others obeyed and ran inside the bathhouse. They ran until the radio was not static anymore. "I want to go home." Lola cried, tears running down her face. "We all do Lola." Charlie tried to comfort his sister. "But the only way home is if we find these eight pages and make it out alive. We only have three more pages to find." "I don't know if we'll make it out of these woods alive Charlie." Lola answered. "You have to have faith Lola." "Hey guys!" Marv cried out. "I found the sixth page!" On the page it said "STATIC MEANS TROUBLE". "Yeah, we know that." Lotta growled. "Never mind." Charlie shook his head. "Just two more pages and we're outta here." "But where could the last two pages be?" Lola asked. "Let's go outside to the shed." Marv suggested. "I thought I saw a page on the side." "And risk getting caught by the SLENDERMAN?! No way, not a good idea!" Lola shook her head. "Perhaps if I turn off my flashlight, and the radio, he won't notice us." Charlie suggested. "Well..." Lola thought. "Alright." With that, Charlie turned off the flashlight and the radio... which was a bad mistake. As the children began walking towards the exit, the SLENDERMAN got closer. "Be extra quiet and he probably won't notice us." Charlie whispered. Boy, how wrong was he. As the children were about to walk right by him, the SLENDERMAN turned to them and grasped onto them. The children screamed as the SLENDERMAN pulled them deep into the woods, never to be seen again. And to think they only had two more pages to find. "The End." Lola finished her scary story. "Wh-Wh-What kinda story is that to tell to a small child?" Charlie stuttered. He, Marv, and Lotta were all hugging onto eachother, teeth chattering in fright. "Actually," Lola said. "To tell the truth. My friend didn't tell me the story... I kinda overheard her." "LOLA!" THE END


End file.
